TRUTH OR DARE In True Cullen Style
by MizzKarrenKullen
Summary: No thunderstorms so no baseball, but Emmett has a better idea. A game of Truth or Dare should liven things up! On Bella's first visit to the Cullen household, will sparks fly or will beans? Really funny! REALY!  Read and review! :D


TRUTH OR DARE THAT THE CULLEN'S (OR FORKS) WILL NEVER FORGET.

"TRUTH OR DARE?" Emmett boomed. A unanimous sigh echoed around the Cullen household and Bella quickly alerted Police Chief Charlie about the upcoming ruckus and Emmett style mischief.

CHAPTER ONE

TEN YEARS AGO

It was a day that would mark the Cullen history for the rest of time. Emmett scampered through the immaculate Cullen household, carrying a bucket of bake beans. Jasper was lounging on the pristine white armchair reading his favourite history book that he hoped would justify the scars on his skin... and his mind. Hoping that it would give some meaning to the tragedy of his past and shed some light on the black expanse that was his future. He was traced his scars wretchedly with tears in his beautiful seeing orbs. He looked up slowly, his mouth a solemn slash of colour across the seemingly endless white plain of his face. Jasper saw Emmett, a single tear slid down his never-ending snowy cheekbone-mountain of a face. Seeing him he sighed '_Howdy_ Emmett, whatcha doin' with that big _ol'_ bucket?' The venom curdled in his mouth with a bitter taste. He could not help but wonder how pretty Emmett's face would seem with one of the scars he carried mutilating his features. _He did not understand. No one would ever understand._

'Never you mind' Emmett giggled. _No. I never mind,_ Jasper thought.

Jasper shook his shiny blond head, and called for the beautiful vampire that was his wife Alice to gracefully descend towards them. He cast him mind back to the never-ending abyss of battlefield; the only landscape that his memory cared to conjure.

Alice danced stairwardly downwards and saw Emmett for what he truly was. A beast like no other. Driven by the maddening desire to torment his brethren. Particularly the macabre and sombre Edward Cullen. "No…" Alice whispered breathlessly.

Emmet boomed, but continued his predatory stalk that would not cease until his mission was completed. Through the downstairs white haze of furniture redden with lust for vengeance and devastating mischief. He glided, carrying the bucket of baked beans and maniacally laughed the entire injurious journey across the expanse of dead wasteland that was the elephant graveyard of his heart.

'Edward, my brother. Come play a game.' Emmet sang with the voice of a sweet baby bird in the jaws of a deadly python. He was that python, his tongue that baby bird. Morbid Edward's acute and tuned ears absorbed the mournful echoes of Emmet's song. He turned his head slowly; amber eyes narrowed to slits that shimmering in the slow evening light. His beautiful, full pink lips let out a hollow sigh as he understood. He erected slowly, the muscles of his lean body working smoothly and powerfully beneath his iridescent skin. His bronze and flowing locks shimmered also with the intensity of a thousand dying suns. The stars sung out in regret as he strode powerfully and mournfully towards the door. Prepared to meet his fate and greet destiny as an old friend.

Emmett's vicious and predatory eyes bored into Edwards, seeing into his black soul; devastated by the death of the thousand suns that had been his light; burnt out to nothing, leaving behind only the black vastness of tragedy leaving him with nothing left to live for.

Emmett approached Edward as old friends greet, armed with the cold iron and steel of the bucket clasped mercilessly in his pitiless claws of hands. Then end came before long. Emmett's hands that had been poised for destruction since only five minutes ago launched their callous attack. The beans glided through the once clean air that was now thick with tension. They flew like young sparrows new from the nest not understand their role in this vast and cruel universe. Their innocence and naivety had them follow Emmett's scheme blindly. They plummeted towards the earth only blocking their destined path was Edward who himself was destined the corrupt this path forged long ago by the Gods; though it was not Edward that planned this hindrance but the maniacal mind of Emmett Cullen.

The beans tarnished the once shimmering complexion of Edward Cullen. Staining his innocence a vile and evil red- the red the blood of virgins sacrificed for Emmett's pleasures. Edwards screams tore a hole in the tapestry that was the guiled history of the Cullen clan, burning through the interact needlework of the three fates like fire through flesh. The shrieks curdled the long extinct blood of the Cullen's. Jasper closed his eyes as he could not bare to observe the horror that unfolded before him. The grimace he wore was only the slightest hint of the excruciating pain he felt as anther scar was dragged across his memory. _Just another scar _he thought. Edwards strong hands tore through the expanse of now tarnished white that was the living room. His powerful machine of a body hurtling at deadly speeds towards the only thing he ever loved. Flying with divine speed with wing of black and broken feathers. The bean-juice rolled across his body like a thousand festering wounds of a thousand dying soldiers. The piano stood like a monument of the single pinprick of light that may have broken the vastness of black that warped his soul. Edward loneliness stretched before him like a runaway for the 747 that was his pain. Edward trust the magnificent statuesque-ness that was the music creating goddess- the only light that touched his life. A light he no longer wished to bring him the false hope that Emmet had just now destroyed. His fingers found their hold as easily as a dancer find the steps of a ballet. It was if it was too easy. The light and hollow thing did not take flight was the beans had but struggled a futile fight against gravity as it only wished to be grounded once more. That wish was granted, but it was too late. Edward did not turn the see the destruction, only heard the whining cries of the keys he once loved strike once last note. The note of a lover, now lost.

Everyone was silent. A light seemed to have left Emmett. He stood silent and solemn as he watched the man he once loved as a brother driven to madness. But something began than none of them could predict. That light that had been extinguished in Emmett would only 10 year later ignite into a raging inferno that would spread like wildfire across the damp and dreary town of Forks, Washington.

CURRENT DAY


End file.
